Can't Get Enough
by NeardBby
Summary: Just when Nathan thinks he has had enough of life, Miss Haley James walks into his life. Haley is the new girl at school and is just trying to get by with just moving in with her aunt. Can these two people see that they are ment for each other?
1. Bad Wake Up Call

Nathans POV 

Ugh. My alarm came to early this morning. What I would do to just get a couple more hours of sleep! I could already hear my parents fighting about something stupid, and I really didn't want to be in the middle of it all. Well maybe if I hurry I could sneak out the house.

My parents have been in this stage where they fight about anything and everything. Ever since my mom started working for Karen at her cafe, my dad would not let it down that he thinks she is turning her back on him. Because in this family its always about him, and he never lets us forget that. See my dad was once in love with Karen when they were in high school. But when Karen got pregnant the story is he split. Then he met my mom and got her pregnant too. Which then he wanted to stay and make the all American dream. But I think the dream went to crap when his other son, Lucas, joined the basketball team with me. And the dream even went crappier when my mom made friends with Karen.

So being at home has been hell. I try to keep my dad happy with talking about the team and how good I'm doing. But then he starts talking about himself and how much better he was when he was my age. Then I really just want to get the hell out of there.

My phone starts to ring and I'm preying its not the girl I was with last night. That's all I need right now is my booty call to be non stop calling me. But its not. Its just my girlfriend Rachel.

"Hello?" I say, trying to sound more cheerful than I was.

"Hey baby, its me!" at least she sounded happy.

" I know." I said getting annoyed.

"So you never called me last night."

Crap. Now she is going to bitch and never stop.

"I know, sorry. I was really busy last night." well I was 'busy'.

"So busy that you couldn't call me just to say goodnight?"

"Look we can talk about this when we see each other at school, OK? I really have to hurry." I was trying to put my shirt and pants on at the same time. I really needed to hurry, I could hear my parents really getting into it.

"So you still don't have time for me, huh? What the hell is up with you? First you ditch me the other night for that whore, then-"

"OK first of all Peyton is not a whore, she is my friend. And I didn't ditch you I heard you found a ride already with some guy!" I was started to get frustrated and my patients was running very low.

"Well whatever! You don't even spend time with me anymore you are always doing something or someone!! I'm supposed to be the most important thing in your life Nathan! And you acted like you don't care about me!" she yelled. I wanted to yell back 'I don't!!' but I know she would never let that one down.

"I have a lot of shit going on right now and your not the only thing that's on my mind."

I was really trying to hurry up now. I remembered I wasn't the only one fighting with someone in this house.

"Oh really? Like what Nathan? Your daddy being mean to you again? You know my life is not so good right now either Nathan. But you wouldn't know because you never call! You just care-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I just hung up the phone and finished getting dressed. I didn't hear my parents anymore, so my dad must have got really mad and just left for work. Thank god because I can't deal with him right now.

Going down stairs I realized that my mom was not here either. What great parents I have that don't even tell their child goodbye. Now I have to go to school and deal with all the crap there. Now even more crap because I hung up on Rachel.

God I really wish I could get those extra hours of sleep.

**AU/ well this is my first story;) hope you guys like it! Promise to update as soon as possible!**


	2. Sad Wake Up Call

Haley's POV

I tried to wake up cheerful this morning because it was my first day back to school. A new school and a new fresh start.

But the cheerfulness never came. It was always going to be different now that both my parents were gone. I remember my mom waking me up early some mornings just to see the sunrise. When I looked out my window the sun was already up and I could feel the tears in my eyes wanted to come out.

'No,' I thought. 'No more crying! I have to get up and live the rest of my teenage life. Or whatever is left of it.'

So with that, I got up to get ready for school. Maybe a change would be good for me. A new school, new people. I wonder if they are nice here, or if most of the student body are stuck up bitches who are so obsessed with there cars and not a care in the world about the next exam. That is really important to me students caring about there school work. That's why I decided to take the job as a tutor to really help the students that want it. Plus I was hoping it would take my mind off things.

"Haley, honey?" I heard aunt Cindy say at my door. "Are you up yet?"

"Yes aunt Cindy I'm up." I said trying to make my voice come out as normal as I could. It was really hard hearing my aunts voice instead of my mom or dads. Don't get me wrong aunt Cindy is great , but I don't think I could get used to this very soon.

"OK dear. Just come down stairs when your ready. I made breakfast for us." she said going down the hall.

The thing with aunt Cindy is she is a workaholic. And I mean big time. That's why shes not married and does not have kids. She is married to her job and her clients are her kids. Which means she not going to be here most of the time. All by myself in lonely house. At first it didn't bother me because it was summer time so it was like a little vacation. But now that school started I'm worried how I'm going to reacted being alone. I am even surprised that she is here this morning.

Finally when I was ready for the day, I walked down stairs to eat my breakfast.

"Morning aunt Cindy," I said when I saw her eating already and doing paperwork.

"Morning Haley, how was your night?" she asked looking up from her paperwork.

"It was good. I tried to go to sleep early because I knew that I was going to be excited about my first day back." I said. I tried to hide my little sadness. And I think I'm doing a pretty good job.

"That's good you are going to love Tree Hill High. It has very good teachers and students so I don't think that you will have a problem meeting new friends." she said going back to her paperwork.

"Yea I think that's the only thing I'm going to have a problem with. I'm not good with meeting new people." I said. I started eating a lot just in case I didn't eat lunch today.

"You will do fine."

'Lets hope' I said to myself. I really wish I could already be in my first class already, so that I don't have to look stupid getting lost. Because knowing me I will be.

Yep, today was just going to be great!

**AU/ sorry it took me so long. Promise that the rest won't. Please Review!! ;)**


	3. Something New Today

Nathans POV

As I got out of my car heading for school, I was thinking about all the possible things that would happen if I skipped practice today.

Well first Coach would make me do a lot more work when ever I decided to show up for practice. I really didn't want to run a thousand more times. I mean yea running is not that bad but not to the point where my legs fell off! So that's making me want to go.

And the second was my father. He would never shut up about it if I didn't go. Just thinking about him changed my mind.

I debating in my head about all this while walking to my locker. Only if I could live my own life for once. Then maybe I would be happy about going to practice. I looked ahead that's when I saw Rachel standing by my locker waiting for me. Waiting to bitch at me I bet. Ugh, I really can't deal with this right now. Got to get away!

I took a sharp turn around the corner before she saw me, that's when I bumped into something. Well someone I should say. They must have been going fast too because 'she' kinda fell back with all her things falling on the floor.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry!" she said looking down at all the stuff. She immediately got down to pick it all up before anyone noticed.

"It's OK," I said getting down to help her. "You know you should get a backpack," I said with a smirk. She laughed a little laugh.

"Yea I know, just have not gotten around to get one," she said.

That's when we looked up at each other.

Holy Crap!

This girl is beautiful. The first thing I noticed was her smile and those big brown eyes. But her smile didn't reach up to her eyes. And for some reason I wanted to know why. She had brown long hair that shaped her face, thick full eyelashes that went with her beautiful eyes and full pink lips that I got the urge to want to kiss. Did I mention those eyes! God this girl was fucking beautiful.

While I kept staring at this angel she looked away, too fast I might say I wanted to keep looking into those eyes, I came back to reality. She was blushing and biting her perfect bottom lip and then I lost it again. I couldn't stop staring!

"Um I think I should go now," she said looking down grabbing her things. I couldn't even talk. She took my breath away.

We got up at the same time and she started walking away. I wanted to yell 'NO!' but my body was not working with me right now. I looked down at what I was holding and it was a book. So this girl likes to read? I wonder if she spends a lot of time alone. Of course not, with that face she must have a boyfriend.

A boyfriend? What if she has a boyfriend? He doesn't deserve her. I laughed. I don't even know her name and now I'm saying crap like this.

"Wait!" I said to her but she was already gone from the hallway. I sighed and turned to go to class.

"Nathan!" I heard Rachel yell. Crap!!! Why can't she leave me alone!

I turned around to face her. "What?" I said.

She came closer and for a second I thought she was going to slap me. "We are so through!!" she yelled pointing her finger at me.

For a moment I was shocked. I just got dumped. By a hoe. But then it sunk it. "Fine," I said and walked away from the stunned cheerleader.

Maybe this day won't be so bad after all.

**AU. I know a little short but I will make the chapters longer.**


	4. Strange New Feelings

**AU/ This chapter is going to be in Nathans and Haley's POV. I had to have the beginning in Nathans because it makes more sense. Hope you like please review! :D**

Nathans POV

I couldn't believe I just walked away from Rachel. Well yea I was a little hurt that my girlfriend of a year broke up with me, but then I remembered all the crap that we were giving each other. And it's not like we were in love. I don't do love. We cheated on each other so many times it couldn't of been love.

But still. She never broke up with me for a little fight. I bet something else was going on.But I'm not going to stress over it. It's her problem now.

I walked into class and saw that everyone was already there.

"Mr. Scott, so nice of you to join us," the teacher said.

"Yea I know," I mumbled. I took my seat next to Peyton. The teacher got back to whatever she was talking about.

"So I heard that you and Rachel got into a big ass fight in the hallway this morning. When are you going to let that girl go?" Peyton whispered to me.

"We didn't get into a fight this morning. She broke up with me and I said 'fine' then walked away. That's it," I said getting annoyed about how my life was something that everyone could see. Its always been like this. We brake up and the whole school magically knows about it a few seconds later. Sometimes I feel like everyone's pairs of eyes are watching me, loving the way my life is, and love it even more when something goes wrong. Like people have nothing else to do besides see my mistakes.

"Well that's not what Rachel was telling Jessica earlier. She said that you guys just got into a fight but it would be 'OK' again. And that you are just going through a stupid phase about your family. That's when I told her to shut the hell up about you," she said with a big smile at the end. I laughed a little. Peyton always had my back and I always had her's. It has been this way since forever. And nothing was going to change that.

"Thanks, but no she broke up with me. And I have no intention in getting back with her. She has too much drama on her hands and I really don't need that right now," as I said that the door opened and in walked the angel that I bumped into this morning.

At first she just stood there not knowing what to say or do. God this girl was something else. She looked around like she was looking for something. Or someone. Finally her gaze stopped at mine and I swear time stopped.

Damn those eyes.

"Can I help you miss?" the teacher asked her. "Oh wait your the new girl."

What a way to put her on blast like that. I wanted to get up and say something but I made myself behave and stay seated. She looked down and kinda sad and I wanted to make it go away from her.

What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even know this girl! Why the hell do I want to protect her? Sure she was beautiful and had a kick ass body. But that's it!

Ugh I needed something to cool me down. And fast.

Haley's POV

"Um yea. I just moved here." I said. To me it only sounded like a whisper.

"Well welcome. You can take that empty seat over there" he pointed to the seat next to the guy I ran into this morning.

I felt nervous. The way he was staring at me made me want to run and hide. I wasn't used to guys looking at me like that. Sure I have had boyfriends before but they were nothing serious. They were just little things that ended too fast. I try to stay away from guys because I have learned most of them are players and only want one thing. And I sure as hell am not going to give it to them. I want to save myself for the man that I marry. I want to show people that it is OK to be without sex until your in love. I've seen too many things go wrong in girls life's because of sex and I'm not going to be in that position.

Then why do this guys eyes show me something different? I don't even know the guy or even his name but his piecing blue eyes make my stomach do flip flops. The way he looks at me makes me feel different. Maybe its cause no guy has ever really looked at me this way before. I mean sure guys do check me out, and they really show that they have an interest in me, but this feels different. And I have no idea why I'm freaking out about it.

When I sat down, I tried to ignore the blue eyes staring at me. What is with this guy? And what the hell do I do to stop making him look at me like that? Do I just stare back? No, that would give him the wrong idea. Do I be a bitch and say whats your problem? No, because I'm not a bitch and I don't want to be mean. Why the hell am I asking myself these questions?

Finally I just got the courage to look back.

"You forgot to grab this when you dropped your stuff," he whispered to me. He handed me my book and made sure our hands grazed each others. "Try not to bump into anyone and loose it again," he winked at me.

Oh God.

"Thanks," I said and turned my attention to the teacher. I could still feel his eyes on me. When I looked around I saw this red headed girl giving me a strange 'who the hell are you' look. But I just ignored it and smiled at the mystery man.

I definitely don't know what I'm doing here.


End file.
